Total Drama Escapade
by Zephyra-The-Living-Zombie
Summary: There's coming a season three. and you can be on it! send in OC's, only male characters please : .
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaaa folks.

I've seen MANYYY fanfic's with OC's in it, and it isn't really original anymore but fun right :D?

So I wanted to make two stories. I haven't seen this one yet. So if there already is one, sorry for the un-originality.

1 chapter about the screaming gophers against a new team

And then the next chapter about the killer Bass with another new team

Third chapter back to the screaming gophers etcetera.

Which means I need 22 characters for two whole new teams. Sending in challenges is highly welcomed.

Name:

Nickname(self proclaimed and or given):

Eyes:

Hair:

Body (height, etc.):

Clothes(& accessories?):

Stereotype:

Enemies with what stereotype:

Personality:

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias (&reason):

Talents:

Against: Killer bass/screaming gophers.

Enemy/enemies: (from one of the teams, not both because the oc wont know the other team)

On good terms/or friends with:

Any weird interesting quirks:

Extra:

I speak pretty good English if I say so myself, but making mistakes is human so please do correct me :]


	2. The girls enter

**I do not own TDI/TDA, if I did, there would follow thousands of seasons :3**

**Neither do I own the characters.**

**©All rights belong to their owners.**

"Hello! This is Chris McLean. And guess what.. there's a season 3 coming, and it's called TOTAL. DRAMA. ESCAPADE! MORE DRAMA! NEW IDEAS! And…. A NEW ELIMINATION! Plus more suffering!"

A few short moments from the two earlier seasons showed.

"Don't forget to watch. Today at 5!"

-end commercial-

* * *

Chris looked at his watch. The new contestants should arrive soon. He had made sure this time the contract said Chef had to do his make-up and hair. which he was doing now, annoyed as hell.

Chris chuckled. He stood in front of an asylum. He watched around him. There was a large empty field. He nodded as he was satisfied and motioned the camera men to come over. They did and got their stuff ready. Chris pulled out a mirror and went through his hair with his free hand. Chef had already left to get the new contestants. Chris got ready and the camera started to roll.

"Hello, Chris McLean here, and welcome to TOTAL. DRAMA. ESCAPADE!"

Suddenly they heard a helicopter coming closer. Another camera filmed it and went live. Chris pointed at himself and the other camera quickly went live again.

"Look at that! The new contestants are early! Let's see how things are going up there."

* * *

The contestants came in sight. Most were silent. Unsure what to think. A few were talking. They had introduced their selves when they were waiting for the helicopter to pick them up. So first impressions were already made. Suddenly chef came, walking out of the cockpit.

"Aren't you supposed to fly this thing?" A girl wearing a silver 4-point necklace asked worriedly.

"Auto-pilot. Gail." He mumbled, handing her a package.

Chef smiled evilly as did Chris whom was standing on ground. And then suddenly out of nowhere Chef pushed Gail out. Whom loudly screamed from the shock. The others watched him in shock.. that was unexpected.. well not really.. knowing Chris.

"Use the parachute! And have a nice fall!" Chef yelled.

* * *

"Hahaha. Look at that! There's our first contestant!" Chris said. "Zoom in!"

Chris himself took a binocular and watched. The camera watched Gail quickly using her parachute, ready to land. As she did she gracefully landed. She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Chris. Walking up to him, she redid her hair.

"What's that." Gail asked, pointing behind Chris.

"An Asylum. And welcome Gail. Nice to see you too." He said, motioning for her to stand in front of the asylum.

The muscular yet very attractive girl did, and saw someone else falling down. The helicopter was once again flying a circle as one of the contestants got thrown overboard. Gail narrowed her eyes, trying to recognize the next one. Seeing the small frame and lots of colours she sighed.

The girl fell, at high speed, down. Unable to get the knot out of the cord of her parachute she struggled with it. As she was 10 foot of the ground the parachute opened, quickly slowing her down. The girl landed on her feet and stumbled, falling forward.

"And this ladies and gentlemen is our Miss bad luck, Yulieah!" Chris announced.

Yulieah rubbed her head and went to stand next to Gail. A new girl already falling down, the girl looked around, enjoying the artistic nature, the beautiful dark sky, the colours of the trees blending in with the surrounding. She landed and quickly took of the parachute.

"And here we have Charlotte."

Charlotte walked up to him, offering him her hand, which he shook, getting an electric shock. Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"Don't EVER call me Charlotte." She hissed, and suddenly smiled saying. "I'm CHARLIE!"

"Right, right, of course. Let's see the next contestant!" Chris said.

* * *

The camera pointed towards the sky once again, the cameraman sniggering, making the camera shake a little. Chris grabbed his hand.

"My hand, my beautiful hand." He whined, shooting Charlie a glare.

* * *

Another girl had been thrown off, the camera zoomed in, the girl waved and took a picture. Charlie had walked towards the other girls. Chris sighed. Turning his attention towards them.

"Why isn't anyone screaming! It's boring to see everyone fall down, while all of you just look relaxed."

The girls shrugged. Suddenly the next girl had been thrown off, screaming her lungs out of her body. Her parachute had already open, slowly getting her down, but she kept screaming. Chris laughed as the girl still screamed as she had landed, sitting on her knees, her hands resting on the ground. She breathed loudly trying to catch a break.

"AND THIS IS THE EVIL CIERRA." Chris announced, still laughing a little.

"WHAT WAS THAT! Couldn't we just arrive on a boat! Or properly LAND!" she yelled. "You're so going to pay for this!"

"Yes, yes we could have! But I'm the host, go stand there." Chris said, pointing towards the others. "Hey, wait a second.. where is Evie? She had been thrown out of the helicopter before Cierra had. Anyone seen her?"

"She had left into the woods." Gail announced, looking into the camera.

"And now for the next contestant!" Chris chimed in. pushing her away, taking his spotlight.

A dark blue haired girl fell down. Followed by a blonde. The first one had already got out her parachute, the blonde quickly catching on and also pulling her parachute cord. The two held onto each other and screamed. The two grabbed their hearts as they safely landed.

"Ah, These two are Nevaeh and Baily. Welcome girls." Chris said.

"It's Na-veigh-a." Nevaeh said.

The last two girls got thrown out together. Well actually one of them insisted to jump together. Knowing the small girl was fearing it would start raining, looking up at the dark sky. The black haired small girl screamed. Wildly shaking her head. The other one had gently placed her arms around the girl. Falling down together. Chris laughed while the other girls, except for Cierra, stared harshly at him. The girls landed.

"Welcome, Kori, Jun." Chris said.

"Don't let it rain." Kori whispered as she passed Chris, completely ignoring him.

"Oh you just love to see people suffer don't you!" Jun mumbled, walking behind Kori.

"Yes, I do," Chris said happily. "And now for the boys."

* * *

**A/N **Sorry if the first chapter was lame. And sorry if I didn't use your oc.  
Any tips for me to improve my style of writing etcetera?

But please send in male characters if you'd like for the next chapter, which I will post exactly one week from now. [December 9th, 21:00. GMT+01:00]

CONTEST; this is just a random contest, with random questions which will take guessing, the winner gets to choose who will get eliminated first in chapter 3, the first contest. You don't have to have an oc in the story.

Put the names in order you think are my favorites, top favorites first to less favorites.

Chris-Cody-Duncan-Gwen-Izzy-Justin-Noah


	3. authors note

Hi everyone,

Bad news over here =[

I'll be gone for two weeks so I won't be able to update it till December 18th.

But keep on guessing[contest]

And sending in male characters :]

Xoxo Zephyra


	4. The guys

**Contest; **

Winner from last contest is **HaroldPWNS, **had 2 names on the right place.

Right order would've been Chris-Noah-Izzy-Gwen-Cody-Duncan-Justin

**HaroldPWNS, **You can pick who will leave first. OC character or TDI character.

[[OC owners don't worry, the characters wont disappear completely.]]

The girls stood lined up, whispering, in front of the asylum. Chris had received a phone call and hung up the phone now. He looked into the camera and smiled broadly.

"There are.. some misunderstandings with some of the male participants. So.. let's look at the guys who are able to be here." Chris said.

The camera turned. Chris knowing, guys usually wouldn't fear parachuting, had something else coming for the guys. A shutter in the ground opened, revealing an empty space, soon a huge wooden box came up, the shutter closing. One side of the box opened, a guy walking out, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What in the name of Sasuke happened?!" a guy mumbled.

All girls silently giggled, some even pointing at him. The guy looked around, slowly looking down, letting out a loud shriek. A bright orange dress sparkling and hugging his body. He glared at Chris.

"Is this supposed to be funny?!"

"Yes, but you do look great Ryan, orange suits you!" Chris said smiling,

He quickly got out of the dress. And sighed relieved as he was still wearing his own clothes underneath. No one noticed the shutter going down again and bringing a new box up. Most girls giggled at Ryan as he came standing next to them. Keeping at least a few metres distance. A loud bang made everyone turn around, this time a tall brown haired boy came out. He shrieked, high pitched, as he saw the dress adorning his body. He also felt something on his head and grabbed it, smashing it on the ground. Embarrassed he walked to stand next to Ryan. Avoiding the female eyes that were starring at him.

"Welcome Jack, how do you like our.. gift."

"Very much, thank you, oh good man." Jack said, doing a little dance, jumping around like a fairy.

Most of the girls giggled. Jack picked up a branch from the ground and swung it around, like a magic wand, and cast a 'spell' on Chris, earning louder giggles from some of the girls. Ryan smirked a little. Suddenly another boy stood next to him. Everyone stared at him.

"JAKE?! Where'd you come from!" Chris asked. Frowning.

"That box, did you really think you could pois--"

"BREAK! BREAK!" Chris yelled to the camera man.

-dancing vegetables appear-

VEGGIE-O'S!

"What do you think you're doing?" Chris asked, whining.

"You tried to drug me!" Jake stated.

"Don't go telling that on LIVE TELEVISION!"

"Boss, we're going live in 3…2…1.. now!" a cameraman yelled.

"Hello everyone and welcome back! Lets see the final contestants."

Another camera started rolling. Chef sat on a white horse, wearing a prince costume, someone half asleep in his arms, wearing a pink dress. Chef wearing a more then annoyed face as he went over towards Chris and the contestants. Ryan, Jack and Jake started to laugh.

Another horse appeared, an intern dressed as a king and a red dressed person in his arms. The horse ran faster as the white horse stopped a few yards away from the others. Chef stepped off, starring bored at the intern. The intern too stepped of as his horse stopped, laying the red dressed person against the horse, making sure it won't fall off.

"Where art thou going with my lovely dau'ther!" the intern yelled, unsheating his sword.

"Oh I love her! Don't hurt me. Boohoohoo!" Chef mumbled, not as excited as the intern.

"My dear wife fainted! Gimme back mi dau'ther!"

The two dressed persons stirred, both slowly waking up. Of course both of them males, and contestants. Chef and the intern grabbed the 'ladies' and held them to their chest.

"W-what?!" the two guys mumbled.

"Arrrrghh.. I'll never let you have her mate!" the intern yelled, holding out his sword.

"No! don't hurt me! Fine, have her!" Chef yelled, pushing his pink dressed princess towards the intern.

"What the hell Chef! Follow the script!" the intern whined. Not like he was following it himself though.

"What is this all about?" the princess asked the queen.

"Don't know." The queen mumbled, staring at Chef and the intern.

The two slowly looked at each other, eyes widening. Both gaping and pointing at each other. Chris chuckled. Some girls looked with interest and the others just staring dumbfounded at the little show.

"We're wearing dresses!" the two guys yelled.

"Queen Kenny! Princess Menno!" Chris yelled. "Welcome, how'd you like your entrée?"

"It was weird.." Menno said, smiling.

"I hate you." Kenny mumbled.

"Awhh! Come on! I wanted to see how it ended!" Yulieah whined.

"SHUT UP! It was the lamest thing EVER!" Cierra growled.

"No it wasn't.." Yulieah whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Chris jumped in front of the camera. Meanwhilst Yulieah just stumbled backwards, Away from Cierra. Chris was thinking a little, his big entrée for the participants kind of failed. The girls weren't as scared as he hoped they would be, and the guys didn't make such a drama when noticing they were wearing a dress.

A hole appeared underneath Chris and he fell down. A head appeared, the person climbing up. Everyone chuckled as Chris tried to climb out of the hole.

"DAMN YOU BILLY!"

"Huh. Oh hi Chris, didn't see you." Billy mumbled.

"O-oii.. help me!" a voice came.

Billy kneeled and helped another guy out.

"Welcome SAM." Chris said, on purpose not welcoming Billy.

Chris wiped away the dirt from his clothes. Not noticing a new participant appearing behind him. As Chris was held in a headlock the others laughed.

"Chris my man! You can let me go now.." Chris choked out.

"Hey Chris, even wimpier in real life I see."

"Excuse me?"

"Haha. Hi everyone!" Chris, the contestant walked over to the opponents.

"Hey man! I bet I can beat you in thumbwrestling!"

"You're on!"

"WHAT THE.. TODD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" Chris yelled angrily.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Oh I brought that guy Greg with me, but I kinda lost him.."

"Geeshh.. since almost everyone is here, I'll be announcing who'll be competing against whom. Let's see.. Gail, Nevaeh, Jack, Kenny, Menno, Billy, Chris and Greg You'll go against Killer Bass. As for Yulieah, Jun, Charl—ie, Evie, Jake, Cierra, Baily, Kori, Sam and Todd Guess who'll be competing against the screaming gophers. You guys follow me, the rest follow Chef."

So sorry everyone, I had to stay longer at the place. Hope you guys understand. Chapter is kind of lame, but I had no idea how to introduce the guys. As standard people often place guys as 'courageous' and girls as well.. screaming all girly and stuff.

CONTEST; this is just a random contest, with random questions. You don't have to have an oc in the story.

Make up a team name for either the group against Screaming Gophers, Killer Bass or both. Don't forget to mention which groups go up against which :]

Winner will get their made up name used.

Ps; still two open spots for male chara's.


End file.
